In response to constant changes of Internet applications and multimedia functions, computer technologies also advance continuously. These days hardware such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives and disc burners have become the fundamental facilities for users or server providers. Power supply also has to provide a greater amount of output power to meet the growing demands. The basic power of 250 W in the past is not enough now. Nowadays, 450 W, 500 W or even 600 W is required to support all the computer hardware being used.
R.O.C patent No. M260929 discloses a power supply with power output ports on the rear end. The composite output ports include at least one AC power input end and one or more DC output port on a power supply host. Each DC power output port is coupled with a connector which has a plurality of power supply and signal terminals and at least one first conductive wire set connecting to the DC power output port. The conductive wire has a complementary connector on one end to be connected to the connector of the DC power output port. Another end has an output connector which has a pin number different from the complementary connector on the other end. There is at least one second conductive wire set corresponding and connecting to another DC power output port. One end of the conductive wire has another complementary connector to be connected to the connector of the DC power output port and another end has one or more output connector.
However, when the aforesaid patent has the connector serving for output purpose, due to the power supply adopted the commonly used 1 U specification has a maximum width of 100 mm and installation width of 92 mm for the connector, and the interval of the connector output pins is 2.54 mm, the maximum number of installable connector pins is 36. Converted to power (take 6 A for each common output pin as an example), the power supply can only output about 400 W. As the present requirement of power supply needs at least 500 W, the conventional techniques cannot meet this requirement. Hence how to increase power without changing the power supply specifications is a urgent issue remained to be resolved in the industry.